


The Other Side of Discovery

by Elenhin



Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 01:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenhin/pseuds/Elenhin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a sequel to Discovery, a story I wrote based on a challenge that Aramirandme81 gave me from her One Word at a Time series. </p>
<p>In that, Anders discovered he had missed his own birthday because Axl wasn't there to be excited for him, this is the other side of that discovery. </p>
<p>Anders' family discovers they forgot his birthday. </p>
<p>As always, big thanks to Aramirandme81 who allows me to do this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Side of Discovery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aramirandme81](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aramirandme81/gifts).



The Other Side of Discovery

 

Mike wasn’t surprised when Olaf simply shoved up one day, it was his way and he doubted their grandfather would ever change. Valerie would not be happy about it though, seeing as how Olaf considered it his due right to stay as long as he wished and eat every scrap of food in the house.

 

Since Axl had just moved out, leaving them the house to themselves Valerie would indeed not be happy about it. Even in spite of that Mike rather enjoyed having Olaf around every now and again.

 

“Hello grandpa,” he walked over to him, only to be pulled into a bear hug, lifted clear of his feet. Something Olaf could still do with ease.

 

“I know I’m a bit late,” Olaf declared as he put his oldest grandson down. “Couldn’t be helped. The surf was epic, and this babe, did she know how to handle a board.” He gave a wistful smile. “Anyway, between this and that I got the days all turned around, and believe me I would have loved to stay a bit longer, but I figured it was time I got back.”

 

“Sure,” Mike couldn’t say it made sense exactly, but he was used to Olaf not quite making sense. “Supper should be just about ready. I won’t tell you that Val will love to have you, because actually she’ll hate it, but I’m sure she’ll pretend that she don’t for at least a week.”

 

“Don’t need much more than a week,” Olaf shrugged as he hefted a duffel bag. “Just figured it’s the way it should be, yeah?”

 

“Sure,” Mike nodded. “Come on, better get it over with.” He led his grandfather inside, telling Valerie that his ‘cousin’ was back in town for about a week.

  
As expected Valerie frowned, gave him a pointed look and then put on a forced smile. It reminded Mike a lot about the way she would deal with Anders, but that was a subject that was still much too painful to ponder for very long.

 

Olaf dumped the duffel bag in Axl’s old room, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Axl moved out, decided it was time, and maybe it was,” Mike shrugged. “He’s sharing a flat with Zeb and some girl. They seem to be doing okay there. He comes here to eat as often as not though, but then he really can’t cook himself and I imagine the other two get fed up keeping him fed.”

 

“Axl’s growing up,” Olaf grinned. “I guess he had to eventually. But we’re having a barbeque this weekend, right?”

 

“Sure,” Mike nodded. “Family barbeque, it’ll be good, and Val will be happy. Ty still loves to cook, so that’ll take a load of her with the rest of the stuff, salad and all that. She loves to have them over so she can dote on them and fuss about them, which I think is what Ty hates the most,” he added with a grin.

 

Olaf chuckled, thinking it was going to be an enjoyable visit with his family.

 

When Saturday came Mike had the grill ready, Ty eagerly joining Valerie in the kitchen while Axl gave Mike his best puppy eyed look until his older brother gave up and handed him a beer. It wasn’t like Axl hadn’t had beers before, but Mike made it a point never to just hand him one. It wouldn’t do to make him think it was his due right.

 

Olaf was dozing in a lawn chair, the duffel bag beside him.

 

Finally when Valerie and Ty started bringing the side dishes out Olaf drained his beer and rose. Taking the duffel bag to the table he dug out a box clumsily wrapped in newspaper and put it on the table with a grin, only to frown.

 

“Did he say he’d be late?”

 

“Who Olaf?” Mike asked confused. It was a family barbeque, there wouldn’t be anyone but family.

 

“Anders,” Olaf stated as if should be obvious. “Did he say he’d be late?”

 

“Anders isn’t coming,” Mike sighed, looking at Valerie who was suddenly very, very tense.

 

“But he’s got to come,” Olaf objected. “Why isn’t he?”

 

“I don’t want him anywhere near Ty or Axl if I can help it,” Valerie stated coldly. “Or anywhere near me for that matter. He’s not setting foot here as long as I’ve got a say.”

 

Olaf turned around to look at Mike, “you didn’t even tell him, did you?”

 

“The way things are, no,” he shook his head with a tired sigh. “It’s the way it’s got to be Olaf.”

 

“So Anders is officially banished?” Olaf shook his head sadly.

 

“Not really, me and Axl see him at times,” Ty put in. “He just can’t come here Olaf, and well, I don’t think he wants to spend a lot of time with us anymore. He keeps to himself, he just sort of shows up with birthday presents and stuff.”

 

“Trying to bribe you two,” Valerie snorted.

 

“And you don’t do the same then?”Olaf ignored her.

 

“Olaf, I know that what happened didn’t really change anything between you and Anders,” Mike started softly. “But it changed things here. We can’t ask Anders to just drop by. I miss him too at times, but it wouldn’t work. Now, I’m sorry about that, but there’s no reason we can’t have a nice family barbeque anyway.”

 

Olaf hefted the box he had put on the table, toying with it for a moment. “There was some epic surf, just thought I should drop by. Maybe I should move on.”

 

“You can’t,” Axl pleaded. “We’ve missed you. It doesn’t matter if Anders isn’t here, does it? We can still have fun.”

 

“Wouldn’t be right,” Olaf shrugged. “Just wouldn’t be right.”

 

“Maybe we could go see Anders later,” Ty tried, giving a careful glance towards Valerie knowing she would not be happy to hear the suggestion, but it was a long time since they had seen Anders and he did miss his brother. Anders could be a total ass and dickhead, but he could be a really good brother too. “Tomorrow or something.”

 

“No, I think I’ll move on,” Olaf decided.

 

“Please, no,” Axl pleaded trying to distract him. “Got to at least eat with us, and show us whatever that is?” he picked up the box and gave it an experimental shake.

 

“You can give that to Anders next time you see him,” Olaf decided. “Maybe he’ll like it.”

 

“What is it?” Axl wanted to know again.

 

“His birthday present,” Olaf glanced around, then turned around and walked out of the yard. Suddenly his years were a burden he could barely cope with.

 

Behind Valerie was scoffing while Mike was rubbing at his eyes. Axl looked confused and Ty almost sick.

 

“Mike?” Ty finally spoke up.

 

“It’s got to be three days ago now,” Mike sighed.

 

“What was three days ago?” Axl demanded to know.

 

“Anders’ birthday,” Ty turned around, giving him a half glare even if he was more mad at himself than his brother. “And we forgot about it.”

 

“We did?” Axl frowned as Valerie stalked inside.

 

“Yeah, we did,” Mike told him.

“So why don’t we just call him then?” Axl suggested. “We can go out and get a pizza.” He had sense enough to know that the barbeque wouldn’t really be an option anymore.

 

“No, we’re not gonna do that,” Mike sighed. “It would just make things worse.”

 

“Call him and tell him we forgot, but Olaf made us do it,” Ty sighed. “How could we forget?”

 

Mike shrugged, he did not have a good answer for that question.

 

“Well, I um, I’m gonna head back Mike, I’ll see you later,” Ty turned around to leave. Leaving a confused Axl behind him.

 

The youngest of the Johnson siblings pouted, not understanding why they couldn’t just call Anders and tell him to join them for a pizza, but he was forced to accept the fact that it would not happen and headed home himself. Feeling decidedly cheated out of the barbeque dinner he had been promised.

 

He really wished they’d get things worked out so things like that did not have to happen.

 

Missing out on barbeques sucked, and well, he missed Anders too.

 

The End


End file.
